Sleepover
by chocolatemoose713
Summary: The Heroes Girls have a sleepover.


A/N: contains more sylaire! oh, and the prompt was "A sleeping bag, someone's diary, and an unwanted phone call."

please review!

* * *

Peter and Sylar's apartment was overflowing with the sound of giggling. Not from the two of them, of course, but from the 12 females that were sprawled on their couch and floor in their pajamas. That's right, Claire, Gretchen, Emma, Elle, Tracy, Maya, Niki, Molly, Lauren, Lydia, Simone, and Charlie were having a sleepover. Peter and Sylar were ridiculously unaware of this, but they were also mysteriously absent, so it didn't matter.

"Pizza's here!" Charlie announced, closing the door. The girls squealed happily and ran to grab a slice. Claire selected a large piece of cheese pizza and chomped contentedly on the greasy stuff. This was going to be the best sleepover ever.

"Hey let's play truth or dare," Tracy suggested. And everyone agreed that that was a very fine idea. "Alright, Niki, truth or dare?" she asked, turning to her sister.

"Dare," Niki replied, always a bold one.

"Okaaaay, I dare you to…act like a gorilla!" Claire snorted. How ridiculous. She was sooo glad it wasn't her that had been dared to do something so embarrassing. But Niki was _fearless._ She got on her feet, took a deep breath, and then began jumping around and making monkey noises. She beat her hands on her chest, and then lifted the entire couch with Maya, Simone, and Molly sitting on it.

"I am gorilla woman!" she cried, sending the entire group into fits of laughter. Niki sat back down. "Your turn, Lydia," she said sweetly. Lydia paled.

"Me?" she asked, clearly not wishing to be required to act like any jungle animals. Niki nodded.

"I dare you to…um….prank call Mohinder!" This got much support from the rest of the girls, so Lydia sighed.

"Okay, anyone have his number?"

"I do," Maya offered her cell phone. "Just remember to press star-67." Lydia called the number, and put it on speaker phone so that everyone would be able to listen.

"Okay, he's answering," Lydia whispered. "Everyone be quiet."

"Hello?" came Mohinder's accented voice.

"Hello…" said Lydia. "Um, I was just wondering….is your refrigerator running?"

"My refrigerator? Why yes, I believe it is."

"Oh…then you better go catch it!" Lydia slammed the phone shut. The girls erupted in laughter.

"That was great!" Simone exclaimed, out of breath from laughing so hard. Everyone agreed that had to have been the best prank call ever. When they finally regained somewhat control, Lydia announced that it was Gretchen's turn to think of a prank for someone.

"Okay," Gretchen agreed. "Um…Claire…I dare you…to kiss me."

Claire made a disgusted face. "Aww Gretch!" she moaned, "That was bad enough the first time!" Gretchen crossed her arms defiantly.

"Rules are rules," she said. Claire sighed and turned to face Gretchen. She planted a small kiss on Gretchen's waiting lips, and then quickly pulled away.

"Ooooooh," said the other girls. Claire glared angrily. It wasn't like that! But she quickly got over it and then everyone decided that it was time to do something else.

"Let's watch a movie!" proposed Lauren.

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

"What movie," Lauren asked, fingering the titles owned by Peter and Sylar. "Hmmm, how about Star Trek?"

"Which one?" Charlie asked. Thanks to Hiro she was quite the expert on that particular fandom.

"Star Trek eleven," Lauren clarified. This was a popular idea, so everyone set up their sleeping bags in front of the television, and Elle made popcorn. Once they were all set, Lauren pressed play and added subtitles so Emma could enjoy the movie too.

Not far into the movie, Tracy moaned, "Chris Pine is soooooo hot." This received murmurs of agreement from most of the girls.

"Oh yeah baby," Simone said, watching Captain Kirk get it on with Uhura's roommate.

"Mmmhm," murmered Emma.

"I'd hit that," Molly agreed.

Claire said nothing. _She_ had always thought that Spock, Kirk's Vulcan friend was so much more attractive than the captain. She thought this might be an unpopular opinion though, so she kept quiet, stealing some more popcorn from the bowl.

The girls chatted throughout the movie, and when it was over they raided Peter and Sylar's freezer for ice cream. Surprisingly, they found a very large supply. They constructed a very large ice cream sundae and together consumed the entire thing. Claire decided it was the most delicious thing in the entire world.

"I'm going to do your hair," Elle told Charlie, sitting her down in front of her on the floor. "Lauren, go get some hair styling stuff from the bathroom."

"How do you know they will have any?" Tracy asked, as Lauren went to fetch the stuff.

"Oh trust me," Elle said with a smirk, "They will."

And sure enough, Lauren returned, her arms full of assorted hair gel.

"Ah," said Elle, "That's perfect."

"And that's not all I found in Sylar's room! Lookey here!" she swung a small black book in front of their faces.

"What's that?" Emma asked, as she and Elle began spiking up Charlie's red hair with copious amounts of hair gel.

"Sylar's _diary_." Lauren told them dramatically. The girls laughed excitedly.

"Oooh, gimmee that!" Elle cried, snatching it from her.

"Read it! Read it!" the girls chanted.

Claire chortled imagining the kinds of things Sylar would write in a diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I killed someone. His brain was delicious. I miss my mommy. _

_Love,_

_Sylar _

_P.S. I love brains. _

What she didn't expect was what came out of Elle's mouth.

"Dear diary," Elle read in her best impersonation of Sylar's voice. "I saw Claire today. She called me an asshole. I'm not sure what I had expected."

The girls giggled, looking pointedly at Claire, who smirked. At least her remark had made an impression him, enough to write it in his diary.

"Dear diary," Elle continued, "Today I saw a stuffed bear in the store. It reminded me of Claire. She always has those things in her room. I wonder if she likes them…What the-? Claire, these are all about _you_!"

"Eww," said Claire, vaguely creeped out. The other girls snickered. Elle kept going.

"Dear Diary, Peter dragged me to a baseball game. I remembered how much I hate sports and the people who play them. Well, except for a certain cheerleader."

"Someone's got a crush," Tracy sang.

"Nuh uh," said Claire, shaking her head, refusing to believe it. Elle was flipping through the book, possibly trying to find one with a subject other than Claire.

"Oh!" she said, stopping on a recent page and pointing at the words, "Oh hoho_ho_!"

"What?" Claire asked, "What does it say?"

"Dear Diary," Elle read smugly, "Saw _Claire_ again. She looked _stunning,_ but wouldn't give me a second glance. _At least she has no idea that I _love _her_"

"Oooooooooooooooh," said the girls dramatically, staring at Claire, whose face turned bright red.

"Let me see that," she snapped, grabbing the book. She hoped maybe Elle had just been making it all up, but no. Right there on the page, in the handwriting she recognized from when he had been at her school, were those exact words. She closed the book, feeling slightly nauseous. "Okay that- that's enough," she said. The girls agreed, but that didn't mean they were done talking about boys.

"Well I think Peter's the cutest," Emma told them.

"You know what, Emma?" said Lauren seriously, "I think he likes you."

"Really?" Emma asked, happily, holding a hand to her heart. Lauren nodded.

"Definitely."

Emma smiled.

"Okay, Molly," said Maya, "Do, date, and dump. Mohinder, Sylar, and Peter."

"Huh?" said Molly blankly.

"Mohinder, Sylar and Peter. Who would you do, who would date, and who would you dump?"

"I'm thirteen!" Molly cried. "I don't want to do anybody!"

"Okay, but hypothetically."

"Well I would dump Sylar." Molly replied.

"Why?" Maya asked incredulously.

"Because he killed my parents!"

"But…he's hot."

Molly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what about you Elle?" Maya turned to the blonde, who had finished Charlie's hair and was now moving on to Simone's.

"What about me?"

"Do, date, and dump. Mohinder, Sylar, and Peter."

"Oh. I've done all three of them," she said with a lazy wave of her hand. Maya stared.

"Me, I would dump Mohinder. Because I've been there, done that, and I know he's lousy in bed."

"So is Nathan," Tracy added.

"Yeah," said her sister, nodding in agreement. Then an awkward moment passed between the two of them.

"And I think I'd date Peter because you know, he seems sweet. And I'd SO be all over Sylar like peanut butter on jelly. I kissed Sylar, but I never got further than that. It's something I'll always regret. Elle, how is _he_ in bed?"

"Sylar? Amazing."

"I knew it," said Maya with a sigh. "Claire, you are so lucky."

Claire rolled her eyes. She certainly didn't feel lucky.

"Ladies, the real question here, is would you rather have Peter or Isaac as your boyfriend," Simone piped up.

"Isaac?"

"Who's Isaac?"

"Never heard of him."

"He doesn't even go here!"

"Whaaaat?" Simone exclaimed. "Isaac! Isaac Mendez! The painter!"

She only received blank looks.

"Fine," she snapped, "More for me, I guess."

Gretchen said nothing, because she didn't swing that way.

Sometime later, in the middle of the night, the girls were all sitting in their sleeping bags, gossiping away, when the door opened. Peter and Sylar walked into the apartment. Looking stunned to see 12 pajama clad girls decorating their floor.

"Um," said Peter.

"What the-?" said Sylar.

Claire quickly hid Sylar's diary behind her back.

"Peter! Sylar!" the girls cried, laughing at how fun the situation had become. Emma, Simone, and Niki grabbed Peter, while Elle, Maya, and Lydia took a hold of Sylar and dragged them over and duct taped them to a couple of chairs.

Poor Peter and Sylar were then attacked by the mob of girls. Peter's face was harassed by Tracy and a tube of lipstick, while Sylar's hair was assaulted by Elle and some hair binders.

"Peter!" Sylar yelled to his friend, "Help me!"

"I wish I could buddy! I wish I could!"

When the girls were done they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks good," Lydia remarked.

"I'll definitely remember this forever," said Charlie.

"Oh, we should take pictures!" said Simone, rushing to get her camera. The girls cheered, but the boys were less than thrilled.

"No, no, no!" they yelled, as pictures were snapped of them and immediately uploaded to Facebook and tagged.

Claire smiled deviously. She did feel kind of bad for Peter, but not for Sylar. It felt like payback. It felt so awesome actually, that she wanted to twist the knife a little bit more. She walked over to Sylar and dangled his diary in front his nose.

"Ohhh Sylar!" she sang. Sylar stared.

"That…what's that?"

"Your diary."

"You _didn't_!"

"Oh yes I _did._"

"Claire!" Sylar groaned. "You weren't supposed to read that!"

"Yeah I kind of gathered that actually. Shall we share an excerpt?"

"No!"

The girls giggled at Sylar's expense, and after a few minutes of mocking him and quoting lines from his diary, they decided to let the boys go but not without a few reprimands for crashing a girl sleepover, despite their Sylar and Peter frequently reminding them that it was THEIR apartment.

Despite this, Peter and Sylar gratefully wiped off their faces and pulled the ponytails from their hair. They collapsed on the couch, and the girls gathered around them and popped in another movie. It wasn't long before they had all dosed off. In the morning Sylar made them waffles, and the girls made secret plans to do this again next week.


End file.
